mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Floral Magician Mary Bell
, also known as 'Flower Witch Mary Bell' or 'Mary Bell' for short, is the fourth and last magical girl anime by Ashi Productions. The 50-episode series first aired in Japan from 1992 until 1993. It has also been broadcast in Hong Kong, South Korea, Italy, Taiwan, China, Poland, Thailand, and in most Arab countries. The series was adapted as a theatrical movie and two educational films. The DVD version was released on March 20, 2004. Overview Many other magical girls are primary-schoolers or middle-schoolers, but Mary Bell only looks like a preschooler (although she is actually about 500,000 years old). She is a "native" magical girl just like Minky Momo and Sweet Mint, other magical girls by Ashi Productions from the same period. However, she is not a princess. The operatic approach is notable, each main character has his or her own leitmotif, and they sometimes sing instead of speaking, like a musical. Story Mary Bell, a magical girl who looks around five years old, comes to the Human World from a magical world called the "Flower Magic World." Using her Flower Magic she helps and encourages people. The story starts with two children, Yuuri and Ken, who are reading a fairy tale about Mary Bell finding two children who are lost in the woods, and helps them find home. Yuuri and Ken love the story of Mary Bell so much that their parents have named their flower shop after the fairy. But the flower shop isn't doing well, and everyone is worried. Yuuri and Ken wish that Mary Bell would appear and help them. Both are surprised when she sprouts from a flower. She tells them she has learned of their plight, and will help them. After creating a potion to grow her house, she uses her magic to help the flower shop and people in town. Main characters Mary Bell is the central characters of the show, but actually she just helps children or others when they are trying to do something. A little girl, Yuuri, her younger brother, Ken, and Ribbon, a puppy, are the ones who first met Mary Bell. Other three children, Vivian, Bongo, and Tap, frequently appear too. ; : A "floral magician" from who looks like a little girl, but actually is about 500,000 years old. She uses both (ordinary) magic and flower magic. She is a fairies' friend, but is ''not a fairy herself. Her catchphrase is : Technically, her name is Mary Bell (two words), not Marybell. ; : Mary Bell's "magical companion." He is from the seelie court, and also about 500,000 years old. ; : Mary Bell's friend. Her exact age is unknown, but apparently between 6 and 10 years old. ; :Yuuri's little brother. About 5 years old. ; : A nice, old lady, who believes in fairies. She lives alone (with her dog, Ribbon) next door to the flower shop "Mary Bell". She is the actual owner of the in-anime Mary Bell Picture Book. When Mary Bell first appeared, Yuuri and Ken were not ready to believe that she was the real Mary Bell, whereas Rose, when she met Mary Bell, immediately told her, "I always wanted to meet you, Mary Bell. I am a big fan of yours." Children usually call her "Grandma Rose." ; :The mother of Yuuri and Ken. ; :The father of Yuuri and Ken. ; : Another neighbor, living in the house next to Grandma Rose’s. A crusty and stubborn old man, who doesn't like flowers. ; : Bart’s nephew, living in Bart’s house. He looks about 20 years old. When he was a little child, he got lost and helped by fairies. His friends didn’t believe him and called him a liar. Since then, he keeps trying to capture a fairy to prove that he told the truth. He is a “fairy hunter” and so Mary Bell’s and fairies’ enemy (at least at first). ; :Bart’s granddaughter, living in his house. She is about the same age as Yuuri. She is realistic, and does not believe in fairies at all (at least at first). She is mean to Mary Bell (at least at first). ; : A friend of Vivian’s. ; : A friend of Vivian’s. Development Floral Magician Mary Bell is influenced by Mary Poppins or Mary Poppins (film), or both. The protagonists of Mary Bell Picture Book are Jane and Michael, the same names that appear in Mary Poppins. Reception Anime The TV series was planned and produced by TV Setouchi, Big West, and Ashi Productions. It was directed by Tetsuya Endo, with series composition by Takao Koyama and Hideki Mitsui (both from Brother Noppo). The animation directors include Masashi Hirota, , Yuriko Chiba, and Kouji Fukazawa. These four supervised about 80% of the 50 episodes.Direct information from the ending credits. The true identity of "Kōichirō" is unknown and people do not even know how to read his family name, but it is widely believed in Japan that "Kōichirō" is a pseudonym of Takeshi Ito, who later worked as assistant animation director on Cowboy Bebop: The Movie and Tactical Roar. Studio Giants Episodes Fifty episodes were broadcast from 1992-02-03 to 1993-01-18. Soundtrack The soundtrack album, Mary Bell to Utaō! ("Let's Sing with Mary Bell") was released on July 17, 1992. Internationalization Floral Magician Mary Bell has been released in some other countries and areas, as: * In Cantonese (Hong Kong), “Nifty Fantasy-Magic Little-Flower-Fairy” (俏皮幻法小花仙) on TVB Jade. * In Mandarin (China Mainland), “Nifty Little-Flower-Fairy” (俏皮小花仙). * In Korean, “Floral Angel Mery Bell” (꽃의 천사 메리벨) on MBC. * In Italian, Mary Bell on Mediaset. * In Polish, “Fairy from the Land of Flowers” (Wróżka z Krainy Kwiatów) on Polsat 2 and others. * In Arabic, “Adventurers of Nagham (Melody)” (مغامرات نغم, moghamarat nagham (mo'3amarato na'3am) http://www.al-thamara.com/al-thamara/ITEMS/Aanim/ITEMS/25/na3'am.htm). Notes and references External links Official * Official Website from DVD distributor Miscellaneous * * Hana No Mahoutsukai Mary Bell (Henshin: The Mahou Shoujo Genre) - fansite * Hana no Mahōtsukai Mary Bell - fansite Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Anime of 1993 Category:Anime films Category:Anime series Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Magical girl anime and manga ar:مغامرات نغم it:Mary Bell (anime) ko:꽃의 천사 메리벨 ja:花の魔法使いマリーベル pl:Wróżka z krainy kwiatów zh:俏皮小花仙